Irresistible
by GrimM Bbliss
Summary: When Nicolette moves in with her ex-junkie mother, the last thing on her mind was romance.  However, she finds the advances of a mysterious classmate irresistible.  When his dark side is revealed, will true love be enough to save her?  OC/Edward OC/Jacob
1. Cold Day In July

**First, I'd like to say thank you to a very epic person for reading my stupid original crap. Sorry for not telling you what my name was until I started posting.**

**I'd also like to tell you right now that THERE IS NO BELLA IN THIS VERSION! I do not like her, and so I shall not tolerate her in my story. I'm replacing her with my OC. She's sort of similar in the clumsiness, but that's more of a similarity to me than intentionally connecting her to Bella. If you don't like that, go away.**

**(No, I'm not that nice. Quite frankly, if you don't like that, you can go away, too. =3)**

**

* * *

**

I've never really given much thought to how I would die. I've always assumed I'd die of old age, in my bed, next to my peacefully sleeping husband of a ridiculous number of years. I never thought my existence would be snuffed out by a vengeful ex-boyfriend, let alone before I'd had a chance to really live. Now, as I'm fighting a futilely for my life, I only regret that I won't be able to say goodbye. I don't mourn for myself, I mourn for the love I leave behind.

I guess the only way for this to make sense is to start from the beginning. Now that I'm practically gone, I've got all the time in the world for reminiscing…

* * *

It started when I moved in with my mother. Up until my junior year, I'd lived in Swansboro with my father. Then, he'd married Phil. Phil's a great guy, but he traveled a lot. I knew Randy, my dad, wanted to travel with him, but he didn't want to leave me by myself. I didn't want to be the one to make him unhappy, so I decided to go spend some quality time with Heidi, my mom, in the dreary little town where she lived, called Forks.

As I stood at the foot of the steps leading to the plane, I looked around at the blazing sky for one last time. In my pocket was a small pebble that I'd found a few years ago on a trip to the beach; it was blue and gold and green like the Atlantic I'd left behind. Randy and Phil waved goodbye one last time from the terminal, and I boarded the plane. Me being me, I fell down the stairs twice and ended up kicking someone behind me in the head. I found my seat as quickly as I could and tried to do as little damage as possible. Looking from side to side sheepishly, I made sure no one was looking to see me make an idiot of myself as I tried to slide in with all the grace I could muster, which isn't much.

I made it almost in, and then caught my foot on the back of the seat in front of me. A small squeak escaped from the back of my throat, and tried to stop myself from face planting. It was not a successful attempt. I bashed my head against the window and hopped into my seat, holding my head and my foot, hoping no one saw. Hah, right.

I listened to the attendees telling us how to buckle our seat belts and whatnot. The seat next to me stayed empty until the very last passenger got on. I'd been hoping no one would sit there, but no. Someone sat down. I kept looking straight ahead.

"Hello, my name's Edward," he said quietly. His voice was like velvet.

"I'm Nick." My full name was Nicolette, but I hated it. I wasn't here to have a conversation, I was here to travel across the country, so there was no reason for him to know my full name, anyway. I pulled my feet up and rested my head on my knees. I really hoped this kid would leave me alone.

"Fine," Edward muttered. "I'll leave you alone." He looked away. I started doing some breathing exercises I'd learned in clarinet lessons, and I calmed down a bit. I'd been antsy for a while, which was probably because I was leaving where I'd lived for most of my life. I was going to miss North Carolina but going to Washington was the right choice.

I fell asleep somewhere in mid-flight, and I guess Edward covered me up with his jacket, because when the attendants announced that the plane would be landing soon, I woke up and found it on me. It smelled great, like sweet tobacco and mint. Phil smokes a pipe, and he'd always have a little jar of tobacco in his pocket, and Randy chewed mint leaves all the time. It smelled like home. A single tear squeezed out, and I quickly wiped it away. I handed Edward back his jacket.

"Here," I said roughly. He set it back in my lap.

"You can keep it, Nicolette." I shrugged inwardly. If he wanted to give me stuff, whatever; I wouldn't stop him. Everyone got off the plane, and I turned my phone on to call Randy and tell him that I'd made it without the plane crashing (he had an irrational fear of planes). When I turned it on, my text alert went off. It was from my boyfriend.

**Nini I dnt thnk we cn do the lng dstnc rltnshp thng**

It took me a minute to decode what the hell he was saying, but when I did, I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

**What do you mean, Jared?**

Jared and I had been together since freshman year, and before I'd told him I was leaving, it looked as if we'd be together for a long time. My phone buzzed again.

**Nini dnt play dmb. We tlkd abt ths b4 u lft**

**I didn't think you would go through with it! You said we could try the long distance thing! I haven't even been gone a week!**

Now he was pissing me off. I'll bet he'd found someone else. He sent me an exasperated emoticon.

**WHATEVER ASSHOLE! GO SCREW WHATEVER CHEAP WHORE YOU'RE SHACKED UP WITH!**

I turned the alert off for texts and called Randy's phone, but he didn't answer. I tried Phil's cell, and he picked right up. "Hey, Phil. Tell Dad to pick up his phone every once in a while, will ya? I just wanted to let you guys know I got on and off the plane with no major damage done." I'd mastered the art of masking my emotions over the phone.

Phil laughed. "Sure you did. I'll tell Randy." Phil was easygoing, but he didn't talk a lot.

"Oh, and can you tell Jared that I hope that he gets crabs from whatever skanky bitch he's fucking today? Thanks, I'll talk to you after I get into Forks." I hung up on the astounded gasp on the other end of the line. Leaning against the cool glass of the terminal, I tried to keep myself together. Usually I'd burst into tears when things went wrong, but I refused to have a meltdown in this public a place.

I got myself under control and headed out to meet my mom at the front of the airport. She pulled up late, as usual, but I didn't mention it. On the way to her house, she chatted about everything and nothing at the exact same time. By the time we got there I thought my head was going to explode. The only thing I'd brought was a carry-on with bare essential in it; Randy and Phil had shipped the rest of my stuff before I left, and it was waiting for me when I got to Forks. I hoped to God that she hadn't gone through my stuff.

When I slowly climbed the stairs up to my new room, I found my things stacked up in boxes around the edges. Thank you, unobtrusive parent. I unpacked my clothes into the closet and dresser that were set up. Throwing my favorite blanket haphazardly over the bed, I closed my eyes for just a second. Hours later, Heidi came up to tell me that dinner was ready and that Randy was on the phone.

"Um, okay, I'll be down in a second." I was still wiped out even after sleeping on the plane and after I got off. Stumbling down the stairs, I picked up the corded phone. "Hey Dad. I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer. Did Phil tell you?"

"Phil told me that you'd called, and then he told me what you said about Jared." Oh, shit, Randy sounded mad as hell.

"Um, yeah Dad. He broke up with me in a text. That deserves a little anger. I'll talk to you later, Mom made dinner. Tell Phil I say hi." I hung up and ran into the kitchen, where Heidi was trying to look like she hadn't been on the other phone listening to the whole thing. "Give it up Mom, I heard you breathing over the line. Any advice?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd fly back home, kick this Jared's ass, get trashed and sleep with his best friend. But I'm not you; I'm your mother, so I have to tell you to let him go. Maybe you'll meet a nice boy here." I smiled and hugged her.

"You're really great now that you're clean, Mom. I've missed you." We ate our dinner, which wasn't too bad considering Heidi cooked it. She was known for her lack of cooking skills. I yawned and said goodnight, and went back upstairs. Challenge one: getting to Forks, complete. Challenge two: a brand new high school, chance of success minimal. I'd need all the sleep I could get to keep myself from punching some annoying dick in the face.

I woke up, opened my eyes, and rolled over again. It was 3 AM, and I was wide awake and I had a killer headache. Damn jet lag. I sat up and wobbled down to the kitchen. After drinking some water, I was still awake. I searched for the Tylenol, but I didn't find any. What I did find was a bottle with some random guy's name on it, a prescription for Vicodin. Shit, this was bad. This was what Heidi was supposed clean of. I stormed back up the stairs and threw open her door.

"Mom, what the fuck is this? I thought you were clean! That was one of the conditions of me coming here!" I stared down at her from my considerable height. I got my height from Randy, who is 6'7".

"Nicolette, I haven't taken any in months! That's just for bad days…" She gaped in horror as I crossed to the master bathroom, tossed open the door, and flushed the narcotics. "Nicolette, what the hell did you just do? I told you I haven't taken any in months!"

I looked at her coldly. "You also told me you didn't have any drugs in the house. I don't know what to believe from you. I'm going for a run." I stomped to my room, tossed on a track suit, and some running shoes.

Once I was on the street, I set a fast pace and didn't let myself slow down until I was thoroughly lost. Looking around, all I could see was trees and trees. I sat down on the damp side of the road and burst into tears, for everything. They were angry tears, angry at Jared, the bastard, and angry at Heidi for having the drugs, and angry at myself for thinking she could change. As I sat there, wallowing in the shithole my life had turned into in record time, someone pulled up in a shiny silver Volvo. The window rolled down. In the driver's seat was Edward.

"Hey there, Nicolette. Need a ride home? You look kind of lost." He smiled at me. _Why the hell not_, my subconscious said. Hopping in the passenger seat, I looked over at him.

"Let's just drive around for a bit, I don't have anywhere to be."

* * *

**Yes, this is a crappy first chapter, but it's all I've got for now. Hopefully, school won't be a pain in the ass and I'll be able to update a lot. Reviews are appreciated! =333**


	2. Last Name

**Okay, so I've been on a country music kick, so the next few chapters, including this one, are named after Carrie Underwood songs. Oh, and last chapter was named after Cold Day in July by the Dixie Chicks.**

**

* * *

**

Where the hell was I? It felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. What the hell had I been doing and who let an elephant sit on my face? I rolled over onto my stomach and fell off the bed. Shit, that hurt like hell. Groaning, I stretched and opened my eyes.

That was definitely worse. Closing my eyes, I tried to stand up. After falling down and swearing loudly, I stumbled around and tried to figure out where I was by touch. That didn't work. I my fingers felt like lead bars stitched onto my hand. The last thing I remember was getting into the car with that guy I met on the plane. What was his name? Emmet, Edwin, Eddie… Edward, that's what his name was.

It was coming back to me now. We'd driven around for about an hour, and he just talked. His velvet smooth voice slid around me and made me drowsy. His scent got in my mouth and nose and made me drunk. I'd learned that he was about my age. He lived with his brilliant doctor father, sweet homemaker mother, and his four adoptive siblings. I didn't remember telling him about me, but he seemed to know anyway.

I stumbled into something. Muttering more expletives, I tried to figure out what the hell it was. Running my hands down, I felt a smooth plane. I was pretty sure there wasn't marble furniture in my room, so I had no idea what it was. Whatever it was, it was ice cold. Fuck it, I'll deal with the headache. Bracing myself on whatever was in front of me, I opened one eye cautiously.

"Good morning, sunshine," someone said. I jumped back and let out a little shriek. My voice grated on my nerves and I grabbed my head.

"What the hell? What's going on? Damn, did I get drunk?" I opened my eyes the rest of the way and saw that Edward was what was in front of me. He was wearing a pair of low-slung jeans and nothing else. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Mm, don't you remember what you said this morning?" He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I pushed him off me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Edward. I only remember going for a run and getting lost. That's it," I lied. "I barely even know you! I don't even know your last name!"

"Cullen. My last name's Cullen. And don't you believe in love at first sight?" He kissed me lightly on the lips. I pushed him away again.

"You know what, I don't. Why the heck are you even here? Get the hell out of my room!" I pushed him towards the window. He willingly went, but not without the final word.

"I'll see you Monday, Nicolette." With that, he jumped out.

I yelled down to him, but he just smiled and ran off. I had a bad feeling about Monday. Now I had the rest of Sunday to worry about the tone of his voice and what the hell it meant.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, this chapter also sucks, but I've got a head start on the next one. It'll be better, I promise. Reviews are appreciated! =333**


	3. Cowboy Casanova

**I love you people, thanks for the faves, aclamon92 and LostGirl702! I would love you even more if you'd review! =3333**

**Okay, so I had cut some of the last chapter to begin this one, but then, like a dummy, didn't open a new document and paste it. So it's not going to be as epic as I wanted. **

**Oh, and I got some comments about the last chapter being weird. You know how in the original, Edward's supposed to be intoxicating. Why not have a hangover because of it? That's what's going on in the last chap.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, I decided to go to school even though Edward was there. I still felt wary, but I marked it off to my normal paranoia. I tossed on my favorite jeans that made my legs look amazing and a Green Day t-shirt. I debated if I should wear Edward's jacket, but it was the only one that I had with me that would block out the chilly November air. Shrugging into it, I tossed some pens, pencils, and spiral notebooks into my bag. As an afterthought, I grabbed my sketch book and colored pencils.

My car, a metallic emerald green '95 Ford Escort, was still en route to Forks and wouldn't be here for another week. I'd rather freeze my ass off walking the whole way to the school than sit on a crowded bus full of screaming teenagers, though. Behind me, someone pulled onto the street. I thought they'd just go around me, but when I got to the end of the street, they were still there. I turned and saw a cool silver Volvo with windows tinted too dark to see through from the outside. I'll give you three guesses to who it was.

"Can I help you, Edward?" I leaned over and rested my arms in the window. His eyes skimmed over my body. I blushed all across my face and down my neck. His ice cold hand touched my warm one, making me shiver.

"Well, not if you want to get to school. But I think I can help you." He grinned, one side higher than the other. Oh, _hell_ no, he did _not_ say that. I barely effing knew him, and he was going to make a comment like that?

I strode away, flipping him the bird as I went. I shrugged out of Edward's jacket and tossed it in a puddle. There you go, dick. Some idiot on a motorcycle darted in front of me and almost took my arm off. "Watch where the hell you're going, asshole," I yelled after him. Jesus, these people were really getting on my nerves.

The Volvo started up again and drove slowly past me. Edward waved out the open passenger window, but I ignored him. Wrapping my arms around myself, I seriously regretted throwing his jacket in the mud. I didn't go back to Heidi's house, but I continued to school. Most of the kids were already there, and everyone stared as I walked into the fenced off school grounds.

"Hi there," said a pale boy with striking black hair who was almost as tall as I was, about two inches shorter. He was wearing a neat white shirt and a tie; a _tie_, for Pete's sake. "I think you're lost. The rez school is the other way." My head was bent, so he couldn't see my strange amber eyes, but I rolled them anyway.

"I don't live on the rez, numb-skull. I'm not even from here." I threw my hair back and showed him my flashing eyes. He backed up a step.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to offend. So, I guess you're the new student? Let me show you to the office. Maybe we'll have a few classes together." He seemed very perky and eager to please. Hello, captain of the nerd club.

"That won't be necessary, Eric. I'll show her." Edward walked up behind me and slung his arm around me familiarly. Eric muttered something under his breath about the rich kids getting all the cute ones. I slid out from under Edward's arm and stepped away from him.

"Go screw yourself, Edward," I said with a polite smile. I wrapped my arm around Eric's and walked away with him. Edward was standing in the same place, flabbergasted, when I turned around and waved at him with my fingers. Laughing, I turned back to Eric. "You don't mind me using as an escape route, do you, Eric?"

"Nope, not at all." He smiled at me, and I saw that he wasn't as bad as he first seemed. He kind of reminded me of my best friend, Alyson. She'd been kind of geeky, but she was really just as insane as I was, and she had a great smile that made everybody around want to smile, too. That's the kind of smile Eric had.

"So, who's who here? Anyone I need to look out for?" I cast an eye over the people who were still staring at me. "And why is everybody staring? I don't have something on my shirt, do I?" I looked down self-consciously. Eric looked, too.

"Nope, nothing on your shirt," he said, still looking. I raised my eyebrow. He quickly looked away. "Anyway, I think the only people you need to look out for are the Cullen's. You've already met Edward." He looked at me like I was crazy for walking with him rather than Edward. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you walking with him, the wealthy Adonis?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Not every girl goes for that. He's too full of himself. Kind of reminds me of this guy I dated once. Things did not end well; not for him, at least." I laughed at the memory of getting him drunk and dressed up like a chick and posting it on the school website. Alyson had hacked the admin account and made it undeletable, don't ask me how.

Eric stopped in front of a small building and gave a sweep of his arm. "The office, Nicolette. After you?" I paused, confused.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" He laughed.

"Everybody knows your name. You mom's been talking about it nonstop at the diner. It's Nicolette this, and Nicolette that, and 'did you know that my daughter's coming from all the way across the country?'" I snorted.

"Yup, that's Heidi, alright. Anyway, my friends call me Nick. Only obnoxious rich kids trying to pick me up call me Nicolette." Eric laughed and shot a glance at Edward, who was talking to some buxom blond in the parking lot. We walked into the office and Eric waved to some kids who were posting something on the bulletin board.

"Hey, Ms. H. I brought Nicolette in to get her schedule." I elbowed him in the ribs. "Whoops, I mean, Nick. She prefers Nick." Jesus, he kind of crumpled like a little girl. I walked up to the desk.

"I'm Nick; it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out a hand for her to shake. She shook it and handed me a few sheets of paper.

"Okay, here's a map, and your schedule. There's a slip that you need to get signed by all your teachers and bring back at the end of the day." I quickly looked at the map, and then skimmed over my schedule.

"So, I've got Calculus, Government, English, then Gym, Lunch, Biology, and lastly, French. You got any with me, Eric?" Eric sighed.

"Only lunch. Well, I can show you where the others are anyway." He led me to some building. "Okay, this is Calculus. Government is in that building right over there. Gym is obviously in the gym, and lunch is in the cafeteria. I'll meet up with you in the lunch room, introduce you to the gang, and show you where the Biology room and Spanish room are."

"Thank you so much, Eric. I guess I'll see you at lunch." I waved goodbye and walked into the building. I almost screamed. Sitting next to the only open seat was, you guessed it, Edward freaking Cullen. Silently I asked whatever higher being what I'd done to deserve this. I walked over to the teacher sullenly. "Hi, I'm Nicolette Grey. Can you sign this please?"

I handed him the slip, which he signed and handed back to me. The messy scrawl said Mr. Varner.

"Everybody, this is Nicolette Grey. She'll be with us for the rest of the year. Nicolette, would you like to say a bit about yourself before we get started?" Great, he was one of _those_ teachers. I muttered _no_ under my breath, but did it anyway.

"Hi, I'm Nicolette, but I prefer Nick. I hope we'll all become great friends!" I exclaimed with false sincerity. Edward laughed into his hand but turned it into a very convincing cough. I sat down reluctantly in the empty seat. Crossing my long legs at the ankles and sticking them out from under the desk, I started writing notes on things I'd already learned.

My mind started to wander, and I turned to a fresh page in my notebook. Scratching random lines on the page, a face started to emerge. I wasn't sure who it was, but they were pretty damn handsome. He had long dark hair, almond-shaped eyes, and full lips. In one of the eyes, for some reason, the pupil looked like a wolf howling at the moon. The bell startled me out of my reverie, and I followed everyone out of the classroom.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. I pushed him off again.

"Stop doing that, Cullen. You don't know me like that!" I tried to walk ahead, but got caught in the crowd. Edward muttered something under his breath. I spun around and stopped, blocking traffic. "What the hell did you just say," I hissed.

"You heard exactly what I said, Nicolette. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there like that." Edward was standing there with that stupid smile on his face, smug security written all over it. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked away. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. Once I was in the Government room, I handed the teacher the slip, introduced myself to him, and sat quietly in the back. Edward sat down a few rows up.

After the class ended, he followed me to Gym, where I thankfully didn't have to participate today. Apparently, he had all the same classes as me except for French. At lunch, he sat with a group of kids who were pale and beautiful like him, while I sat with Eric and his friends. He kept looking over at me and smiling that stupid grin and winking. I sat next to him in Biology, too. At the end of the day, sweet relief came in the form of twenty kids sitting around saying lewd things in French while the teacher sat reading a magazine in the corner and nodding every once in a while. I took the slip I'd gotten signed by the teachers up to the office.

"Isn't there any way for me to get switched into last period French, Ms. H?" Edward pleaded with the secretary, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but there are no open slots in the French class. You'll have to deal with Spanish." She turned in a huff, blushing, back to her computer screen.

The outside air was still frigid, but I was more used to it. Edward sauntered over to me nonchalantly, and offered me a hand.

"Need a ride home? It's still kind of cold out here, don't you think?" I ignored him and walked home.

The next few weeks went basically the same way. I'd sit in class, take the occasional note, most of the time doodling. The stranger still dominated the back of my mind, but I managed to stay focused on the present. Every day, Edward would try some new tactic for getting me to smile, to say something nice, anything. Eventually he just started to ask, to beg almost. Something about him being so submissive tugged at my heart, and I finally said yes to one date.

One date turned into two, and two turned into going steady. He was really charming when he wanted to be. On top of that, being around him felt like the best kind of high; the kind you don't come down from. I hate to say it, but I was addicted. I'd even come to love that lopsided grin. Everything was fine until the day when _he_ showed up at my doorstep.

* * *

**Lol, cliffhanger! Can anyone guess who the mysterious person she drew is?  
**

**Review and I may just speed the next one up. =333 Yes, I've been reduced to bribery.**


	4. Just a Friend

**Yeah, I'm such a bitch, I ended on a cliffhanger. Man, this is a reeeeally long flashback, lol.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and not stopping after the first author's note, lol. I love you all, and I would totally post sooner if you guys would review!**

**Oh, and heads up to a slight timeline change. Jacob Black is the same age as Nick and the pack has started phasing already.**

**This chapter is named after Just a Friend by Biz Markie. You **_**need**_** to listen to this song. It is freaking HILARIOUS. Well, the video is funny…**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks after I'd finally given in and started dating Edward I caught that damn flu that'd been going around. I'd had to stay home from school, and Heidi had to go to work, so I was usually home alone. She was always home for dinner, though. Heidi admitted something after I said how amazing the food's been. She looked guilty, and then she told me that she hadn't been the one cooking.

"What do you mean, Mom? You and I are the only ones who've been here." She looked down at the tabletop.

"Well, my friend has been coming over and cooking for me." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Ooh, a friend? A special friend?" She blushed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"God no! He's only 17! Well this is as good a time as any to tell you that I have to go out of town for a convention this Wednesday. I'll be gone until Sunday night. I asked him to come over and cook for you. I hope that's okay."

"What kind of convention is it, Mom? Is it your Addicts Anonymous convention? God, Mom, I'm so proud of you for getting back on the program." After I stormed out that night, she started going to the meetings and had stayed on the program as far as I knew.

"Yeah, it's an AA convention. You want him to come over?" I thought it over. _Why the hell not_? That'd seemed to have become my motto since I'd come to live in Forks.

"Sure, tell him to come over. What's his name?" She smiled her secret smile, like she knew something I didn't.

"His name's Jacob Black. He's a Quileute from on the rez. I'll tell him to come over after I leave. Of course, he'll only be over after school."

"Great. I'm going back to bed, okay?"

I forgot about him until he showed up. I was lying in my bed, sick as a dog, when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling to myself, I tossed on a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts and stumbled downstairs. I opened the door without unbolting the chain. Peering through the crack, the big Native I saw took my breath away.

Standing on my porch with a giant soup pot under one arm and a bag full of mysterious ingredients was the man I'd been drawing for two months. Jesus, he was handsome. His black eyes were kind and upturned because he was smiling, but I would have bet my bottom dollar that they would have been smiling even if his mouth wasn't. He was tall and his muscles were well defined. He was only wearing cutoff jean shorts, so I could see _lots_ of him. Damn, I hadn't even talked to him and I wanted to jump his bones.

"Jacob Black, I presume," I said with my sex voice. Shit, why did I use that? Snap out of it, Nick! I unlocked the door and let him in. Clearing my throat, I led him to the kitchen. "Okay, I feel kind of silly asking this, but how did you meet my mom?" Good, Nick, get on a topic that is a complete turn off. Maybe you won't tear his shorts off with your teeth.

"This may sound really weird, but I met her because she went out on a terrible date with my dad." Even his grimace was sexy. He had mega dimples.

"You're right, that does sound weird." I watched him set the pot on the stove and start pulling out ingredients. "Can I help? I've always been really interested in cooking, but never really learned how. And it'll give you time to tell me this sure to be good story." _Liar; you just want to get close to him_ said my subconscious. _Shut up, you, you don't know anything! _God, I was arguing with myself; could I get any more insane?

"Okay. Can you cut vegetables?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I can." I looked around for a knife and cutting board, but they managed to stay out of my sight. Sighing exasperatedly, I asked him, "Do you know where the knives and cutting board are?" He was standing there, trying to suppress a smile.

"The knives are right there." He pointed to a wooden thingy with the handles of knives sticking out of it.

"I should know this crap. Phil's a freaking five-star chef. Do I ever pay attention? Hell no." I muttered to myself. Jacob laughed out loud. I blushed. Hot damn he had a great laugh. "Okay, Mr. Listen to Other People's Conversations with Themselves, do you know where the hell the cutting board is?"

"Under the sink, Ms. Talk Out Loud to Yourself." His eyes were laughing at me still. I bent and looked in the dark opening. I didn't see anything; I got down on my knees and practically crawled into the cabinet.

"I'm not seeing it, smarty-pants. You wanna get down here and find it?" _You_ _want to get down here and take me on the floor?_ After telling my inner slut to shut the fuck up, I moved over to let him take a look. Jacob stuck his head into the cupboard.

"You're right, it's not in here. I wander what the hell Heidi did with it… I'll run back to my house and grab ours. You wanna come with me?" _Oh, God, yes I would._ Again with the inner slut. I was really glad I screened everything I said before I said it, or I'd be screwed. _That's the point_, whispered the inner slut, but I ignored her.

"Sure, I'll go. You live on the rez?" What a stupid question, of course he did. Heidi told me that earlier. "Let me throw some clothes on and brush my hair really quick." I refused to go out of the house like this, and I wasn't even wearing a bra.

I wiggled into some black leggings and a short brown peasant dress. Looking at the frosted-over window, I yanked the dress off and was in the process of finding a thermal undershirt when my door opened. Jacob crossed the room and wrapped his huge hands around mine.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I feel this connection to you. I really want to kiss you right now." No thoughts of the boyfriend I'd been seeing for most of the time I'd been in Forks entered my mind as I crushed my lips to his. He was one of the few people I had met who were taller than me, and being wrapped in his arms made me feel safe and warm. His hands traveled up my bare back and twisted into the ends of my hair.

I snaked my arms over his and dug my nails into his skin. My legs, almost of their own accord, wrapped around his waist. I moaned against his mouth. Oh my God, this was insane! I'd known this guy for only ten minutes and I was making out with him. In fact, this was about to become way more than just making out. It was like I had no control of my body, and this was happening if I wanted it to or not; but Jesus, I wanted it.

"Oh my fucking God. That was freaking amazing." I rested my head on Jake's chest. I knew I had a ridiculous grin on my face, but I didn't care. I was still loopy from the great sex we'd just had. Then I thought about someone I hadn't thought about in hours. "Oh my God, Jake."

He stirred next to me. "Hmm?" His hands were lazily stroking my hair.

"Jake, I have a boyfriend." I held myself away from him a bit. "Jake, I don't think we can do this again."

"Why not?" He was grinning just as ridiculously as I had been a few seconds ago.

"Because I have a _boyfriend_, Jake. We're pretty serious."

"He doesn't have to know. I don't think I could never do this with you again now that I've had a taste." A single tear slid out of my eyes.

"I know what you mean. But I don't want to end it with him, either." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, I just want you to know, I'm here for you in any way you need me. I have some things I need to talk with you about, but I've got to check with some people first, though. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Thank God for Saturdays.

Things went on like this for three months. I knew I'd started acting more carefree, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I was happy all the time. Edward was still a big part of my life, but we never went past kissing. For some reason, he'd always stop before we went farther. Sometimes, he'd look at me and ask about my relationship with Jake. I'd just roll my eyes and tell him, "He's just a friend."

Jake would come visit me, and we'd have great sex, and we'd cook, and then he'd go back to La Push (which is the name of the town on the reservation where he lived). I'd yet to go into La Push, but I'd learned what Jake had had to discuss with the people on the rez. It turns out the Quileute people had a secret; they were werewolves. Only some of the newest generation phased, though, because the influence needed for the gene to become active had only recently been reintroduced. Jake was one of the first to phase, and he'd imprinted on me; that meant he was my other half, so to speak.

Even after I'd found out about the whole imprinting thing, I didn't want to break up with Edward. There was just something that made me stay. Jake didn't like having to sneak around, but he understood my motives. He'd stayed by what he'd said, and didn't leave me because I wouldn't be with him exclusively, and he was always there when I needed him. Life was great. I just knew it was too good to last.

* * *

**Yeah, again, I know I'm a bitch. I promise, I'll try to update soon. Oh, and just in case you haven't caught the hint, EVERYONE who is supernatural in the original books is supernatural in this one. Reviews would be amazing, by the way, kthnx! =3333**


	5. Cold

**I was debating whether to name this chapter after Cold by Crossfade or Human by the Human League. I chose Cold because no one is really human in this story… but whatever…**

**I've been chained to my computer, trying to finish this stupid fan fic, lol. Hopefully it won't get a mind of its own and it'll end how I tell it, but nothing's set in stone…**

**Thanks so much to OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it, and you are now one of my favorite people for letting me know that someone likes my stuff.**

**

* * *

**

We were up in Edward's room. I was carefully not thinking about Jake, as I had been every time we were together since he had told me about his other sense. Cheating on a mind-reading vampire is very hard work. I loved both of them, but I knew Edward would do something extreme if he found out. He wanted me to be his and no one else's. He really believed in monogamy, so what he was about to tell me would blow my mind.

"Nick, I have something I need to tell you." His butterscotch eyes had turned dark, almost black, and I knew it was time to back off. I slipped my shirt on, which had _somehow_ gotten thrown across the room. "Nick, I've been seeing someone else." I stopped, my shirt half on, and turned to face him.

"What the hell do you mean you've being seeing someone else?" I know it was hypocritical of me to be upset about him cheating, but I couldn't help it. Jake had imprinted on me, and as far as I knew, vampires didn't have anything like that.

"She's a vampire that's been having some trouble adjusting to vegetarian lifestyle." What they called being vegetarian was eating animals instead of people. The Cullens tried to get other vampires to switch to their view, and helped them out. "It started out harmlessly, but she kissed me and I couldn't help it. It was a fling, and it's over now, but I wanted you to know."

"Why the hell would you tell me that? Why the hell would you cheat on me?" I stopped dead and my eyes widened. "You're sleeping with her, aren't you? You won't sleep with me, but you'll sleep with her?"

I stormed down the stairs. Edward followed me. Out of their rooms came his brothers and sisters. Jasper was trying to calm me down, but I was having none of it. Something in me slammed down, and I knew that neither Jasper nor Edward could get to me.

"Nicolette, wait, let's talk about this!" Edward grabbed my arm. I swear, you could have heard my mind snap. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to be anywhere near you! You cheated on me! You don't have the right to lay a hand on me!" The lights flickered. The whole house shook.

"Damn it, Edward, I told you something bad would happen when you told her!" Alice was at the top of the stairs, yelling down to us. "She's gonna bring the house down!"

"You knew, Alice? You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends." I was collapsing in on myself; I was imploding. Suddenly, I just woke up. I blazed to life, and everything breakable in the room shattered, including the glass wall. "You know what, Edward; I've been cheating, too. Jacob Black imprinted on me, and we've been together almost every day."

I smiled like the Cheshire Cat and let him in my mind. I flooded him with all the thoughts I'd had about Jake, and clips from when we'd had great sex. I hid how crushed I really was. I stepped carefully through the shimmery powder that was once a glass wall and ran to the woods. Once there, I headed towards La Push.

I literally felt the exact moment I crossed the line into Quileute land. I felt warm and safe and like everything was going to be alright. It felt like home. I found a scent that smelled even more warm and inviting than just being on the land felt. I followed it and found a giant russet wolf.

"Jake! Oh my god, Jake! I've missed you!" I threw myself on him and wrapped my fingers in his long, warm fur. I rubbed my face against the base of his neck and breathed in his comforting scent.

Don't ask me how I knew it was Jake, I just did. I'd never seen Jake in his wolf form, but this one just _felt_ like him. I got off of him, but he knocked me down and started licking my face. I laughed and licked his muzzle back, which surprised both of us. He phased back and pulled on some cutoffs that were tied to his leg.

"Why'd you just jump on some random wolf?" I laughed.

"I knew it was you! I'm not an idiot." He had a strange look on his face. I took a deep breath, trying to smell that great smell again, but instead I got a nose-full of a disgustingly sweet odor. "Jesus, what the hell is that? It smells terrible!"

"That's the smell of vampire, my dear. Get used to it, hun, because your house is soaked in it. Now, let's get you back to my house, because I think we've got some things to explain." He walked in the direction I assumed was to his house. When we got out of the woods, we were in front of a little house with a nice porch on the front. Sitting on the porch was an aging man about the same age as Randy. I thought he was just sitting in a chair until he wheeled himself down a ramp and onto the uneven ground.

"Um, hi. I'm guessing you're Mr. Black? I'm Nick." I held out a hand for him to shake. He laughed and shook it.

"You can call me Billy, Nick. You know, Jacob said he had a friend named Nick, but I always assumed he was talking about some boy in Forks. I didn't know he was talking about such a pretty girl. I don't think I've seen you on the rez before." I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"That's because I don't live on the rez, Billy. I think you know my mom, Heidi Grey?" I'd never actually gotten to hear the story of their one bad date, but by the way he quickly dropped the subject and blushed furiously, it had to be pretty embarrassing. Jacob chuckled and led me into the house. "Jake, do you have any clothes I can borrow? These reek! Can I take a shower here?"

_Can you join me?_ The inner slut had reawakened, and she really wanted Jake. I was trying to breathe through my mouth, but the sickening scent was worse then. I held my breath. I was hot, sweaty and smelly and I really felt like shit.

"The bathroom's right there. I'll get you some clothes and put yours in the washing machine after you get out." I ran into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off. I turned the water on and jumped in, scrubbing my skin roughly in an attempt to get rid of the reek. The door opened and Jake slipped in. He set some clothes down and started taking off his. "Room in there for me, babe?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Jake. I feel really shitty." I continued to rub my skin with the washcloth, and watched as he put his clothes back on and left. Finally, when the water turned cold, I didn't stink. Yanking on the clothes Jake had brought me, I used my toe to kick my other clothes out the door.

My stomach rumbled. I was starved. I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting invitingly on the counter was a bag of chips. "Jesus, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week," I exclaimed. I took into bag with an embarrassing amount of gusto.

"She's farther along than I thought," Jake muttered behind me. "This is not good." I turned and looked for him. He sounded like he was right in the kitchen with me, but when I looked, he was nowhere in sight. I stuck my head out of the kitchen and saw him at the top of the stairs. How the hell had I heard him from all the way down here?

"Hey Jake? What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said just loud enough to carry up the stairs. Jake looked at his watch and jogged down the stairs.

"I need to go check with Sam about some things first. I'll be gone about an hour. Will you be okay here alone with Dad?" He ran to the door and looked back at me. I liked the pack. They were lively and fun, but right now I felt really crappy, so being around the boisterous boys would be annoying.

"Um, sure, I guess. I just wish I didn't feel so bad. I think I'm allergic to something that's blooming." I put the chip bag down. "Can I just chill in your room?" I blinked and took a deep breath.

"Okay, just don't mess with anything, please. I'll see you in a bit." He ran out of the house and phased. I stumbled up the stairs. My condition had gone from pretty bad to really bad. I'd started sweating and I felt like I was in an oven.

I opened the door that smelled like Jake and fell into his bed. I passed out and stayed like that until Jake came to wake me up hours later.

"Nick, you mom is on the phone. She wants to know if you're coming home tonight," Jake stage-whispered into my ear. I moaned and rolled over, wrapped in his fluffy comforter. Shooting a look at the red LED clock, I saw it was 10:14.

"Erg, hand me the phone." It was warm from being in his hands. "Heidi, I didn't drive over here, and I'm not making Jake drive me home. I'll come home tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Nick, your father told me to tell you to call him. Something about your car?" I'd almost forgotten I had a car. It had been supposed to show up a week after I got here, but I never heard from the people who were responsible for bringing it.

"I'll call him tomorrow. I'm tired, let me go back to sleep!" I hung up on her. "She's gonna give me hell about that later. If she calls back, ignore her." I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I could feel Jake's eyes on me; I sat up and tossed off the covers. "I can't sleep when you're staring at me, Jake."

He coughed and looked at me again. "Um, was there something wrong with the clothes I let you borrow, Nick?"

"No, why?"

"Then why'd you take them off?" I looked down at myself. Yup, sure as shit, I didn't have a stitch of clothes on.

"I have no idea. It was really, _really_, hot. I guess I overheated." I scooted over in his bed. "Wanna get in with me?"

"God yeah, but we're in my _dad's_ house, with him here! We can't do anything." I sighed.

"Fine. But that would just make it hotter. I'll behave, I promise." He crawled in and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and leaned into him. With his steady heartbeat behind me, I fell back to sleep easily.

Hot. I was burning. It was so hot I woke up. The sheets around me were drenched in sweat. I flung the blanket off me and lay eagle-spread. Something crinkled under me. It was a note from Jake.

N~

Had patrol. Be back by morning.

J

I slipped out of bed. As an afterthought, I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was still naked, and it was Jake's dad's house, after all. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I drank a sip and poured the rest of it over my head.

I was still burning up. I lie down on the cool tiles and spread my limbs out so no skin was touching skin. It cooled my feverish skin and I fell back asleep. Jake shook me awake. Sunlight pierced my eyes.

"Jake, leave me alone. The light's too bright!" Everything else was too clear, too. The sounds, the smells, the feel of the tiles beneath me, everything was sharply in focus. "Go away."

"Um, I really think we need to talk about some things. Also, can you put some clothes on? The whole pack is here." I flipped him off over my shoulder. The pack laughed. Annoyingly persistent, he tried to pull me up.

"Eat slugs," I muttered. I let him pull me up and walk me upstairs. I pulled on the clothes he threw at me. They were my own. "Hey, where'd you get my clothes? These aren't the ones I was wearing yesterday."

"I stopped by your house after patrol. I told your mom that you needed to stay on the rez for a few days. She's Quileute, she knows the Old Legends. She understood why."

"Um, that's more than I do! What's going on? Why do I have to stay on the rez?" I scratched a patch on my arm that seemed kind of weird. "What's with the mystery, Jake? You're kinda pissing me off!"

"Shit, no, you need to stay calm," he said in a panicky voice.

"Then tell me what's going on!" Things in the room started shaking. "Damn it, not this again! Shit, shit, shit!" I took a deep breath and held it, sort of expanding my lungs to keep from falling in like I did when I shattered Edward's house. It didn't make any sense, but it worked. I calmed down. "Okay. You need to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on, right now."

Jacob looked at me. "You're a werewolf."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I'm not even full Quileute!" This was ridiculous.

"I know, and the Cherokee blood's messing with the transformation. After being exposed to the vampires and then coming onto Quileute land, it made the transformation rapidly progress. You're going through a month of change in a night."

"Then why'd I start going all freaky before I even got on Quileute land? Is the exploding stuff normal?" Jake rushed me out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"What exploding stuff?" My muscles started twitching and rippling.

"When I got pissed at Edward for cheating, I imploded and then everything in the house shattered. Is that not normal?" I felt like I was going to rip out of my skin. I fell to my knees just inside the forest. I was shaking and my breathing got heavy. Then I exploded. _"What the fuck?"_

Jacob looked at me in surprise and confusion. "How the hell are you talking?"

* * *

**Lol, I know, this is totally clichéd but I had to. Oh, and I got to thinking about it, I messed around with Nick's parents so that her mum was full Quileute and her dad was Quileute/Cherokee. Her dad's mum was a Cherokee medicine woman, and that's what's up with the explodey stuff.**

**Yes, there is a Harry Potter reference in here. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ron's wand breaks. He tries to hex Draco, telling him to eat slugs. I was trying to think if something for her to say, and it was on TV. So I screamed "What the hell should she say!" and Ron said "Eat slugs!" So I had to put it in. (Yes, I explained that to death.)**

**More reviews would be great. I tried to finish this one as soon as I could, thanks to actually getting a review on the last chapter, lol. =3333**


	6. Wolf City

**Happy Halloween, y'all! I sort of jinxed myself and said I was getting these done fast. This was just a chapter I threw in as a filler, because I didn't want to jump from the last chapter to the next chapter. Huge thanks to all the people who read this, and ridiculously big thanks to OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO for reviewing. I'm trying to post one a day, but that's not going to happen for some that I have to think a lot on.**

**This Chapter is named after Wolf City by Amon Düül II. Quite frankly, the song makes NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. It was crap. But I wanted to use the title. So any of you people who don't read the authors notes and didn't get this vital warning, don't blame me for your bleeding ears.**

**The Cherokee words were found at .com/tsalagi/ Just copy the word into the Translate bar and it should take you to the right place.**

**

* * *

**

"_What do you mean?"_ I was still confused as hell about how I could even be a wolf.

"I mean, how are you in wolf form and talking to me while I'm in human form? That shouldn't even be possible!" I sighed. Why couldn't I be normal?

"_Whatever. Big whoop. I'd rather discuss the explodey stuff I did with my brain earlier."_ This was kinda cool, but I wanted to know about the stuff that no one else seemed to know about. The phone rang somewhere in the house. I breathed out and shook myself right out of the wolf form. Well that was easy.

"Hey, get her in here," said Paul. "There's some old lady on the phone who wants to talk to Nick. She said to tell her that she needs to know about the, and I quote, 'explodey stuff' she did earlier." It was my grandma. She knew things. I'm not sure how she knew things, maybe it was because she was born to a long line of medicine women, but I knew that you could always count on her accuracy.

"Hi, A-ga-ta-na-i. I haven't heard from you in a while." My grandma was about a million years old, and she loved to travel. Nothing Randy did or said would get her to settle down. We'd go months at a time without hearing from her, and then she would regale us with tales of her adventures.

"I've been following my path, Wa-ya. Tell your young man that he should expect a visit from me soon. I feel a pull from that direction." Yeah, she sounded like a nut, but you really don't question the woman who predicted every world-affecting event since her tenth birthday. "Listen, Wa-ya. You were born veiled. This has granted you with gifts that are just blooming.

"With your second nature touched, other gifts will make themselves known. Do not fear the powers, for they are your strength. Remember this, Wa-ya, and do not neglect them. When life is dark, do not be afraid to rescue yourself." With these cryptic words, the line went dead.

"A-ga-ta-na-i, what the hell do you mean? Is something going to happen to me?" I shouted into the phone, but it was too late. "Damn it, that old owl is never clear about anything! For once, could she just say what she means?" I pressed the end button and kicked the counter.

Did this mean more weird things were going to happen? And what did she mean about life being dark? I shook myself out of la-la land and back to reality where some very confused werewolves were staring at me. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the bombardment of questions about to come. It was like someone turned on a faucet, and they all started talking at once.

"Okay, one question at a time or I'm going to leave you here to wander." Everyone but Sam shut up. Alpha rights.

"Who was that? What was she calling you?"

"That was my grandma; she's a Cherokee medicine woman. She was calling me Wa-ya, which translates roughly into wolf in English. Next question?" I nodded to Jake, who looked like he was going to explode if he didn't talk.

"How'd she get my number?" I rolled my eyes.

"She knows things. I don't question it, but she's always right. Plus, there's the internet and phonebooks and stuff. Oh, and she says to expect her soon." He looked kind of worried. "Next question?"

"What 'explodey stuff' was she talking about?" This question came from Paul.

"The explodey stuff was something that happened when I was over at Edward's house yesterday." Was it only yesterday? It felt like a lifetime of things had happened since then. "I got really pissed off and then it was like _woosh _and then it was like _BLAM_!" This came with full-body gestures. "That's not really clear, is it? I wonder if I could focus it…"

I ran out of the house, the pack following me. Someone had set a can of beer on the fence in front of the house. Sorry, whoever this was, but you're not going to get to drink that. I focused my mind on it, and tried to remember how I'd felt when Edward had told me he'd cheated. All the anger flooded back, and I could see the can quivering. It shot up in the air and exploded.

"Whoa. Just, whoa, ya know?" someone breathed behind me. I felt suddenly empowered, like I could do anything. I started humming the first song that popped into my head. The same person said, "Are you humming the Safety Dance song?" Indeed I was.

I swirled around the boys, running my hands over Jake's chest. Until now, I hadn't really looked at him after I'd phased. I don't know what it was, it just clicked. It was like someone had hit me over the head with a shovel. A wonderful shovel that knocked some sense into me, making me wonder what the hell I'd ever seen in anyone but him.

"Jesus, I really think I just imprinted on you, Jake." He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me. Everything was soft and fluffy. There was a haze of varying shades of blue and turquoise surrounding me and Jake. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and squirmed out of his grip. "Hey, has anyone noticed that it's Monday and I should be in school?"

"You can't go to school for a while." Everyone looked a bit uncomfortable when Sam said this.

"Why the hell not? I have to go to school! I've got finals coming up!" I started shaking again. It was stupid to get angry over going to school, but I couldn't help it. I phased, shredding the sweatshirt I'd snagged off the back of the couch on my way out of the house.

"That's why not. You're going to be phasing at random for a while. We can't have you killing some annoying twit in Forks just because you got pissed."

"_Damn, the timing for this sucks. I might as well stop going to school. It's only a week to summer, and I lied, I don't have any finals_." I wagged my tail and jumped around playfully. "_Anyone up for a run_?"

Jake phased and we took off for a run on the beach. The sand flew around us, and at the end of the stretch, I threw myself down in the sand, chest heaving. I phased back quickly and was content with the exhaustion I felt. My body became sticky and covered with sand. Casting a look at a sleeping Jake, I dived into the icy water.

"Man, this place is practically built for the new werewolf. It's Wolf City."

* * *

**Lol, I kind of rushed this chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. Yeah, I randomly put a song by Men Without Hats in here. Safety Dance is an amazingly trippy song. LSD, much? That being said, I will totally try to update soon.**


End file.
